


Almost There

by Alisanne



Series: Drapery Road Trip [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Almost There

Title: Almost There  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Rating: G  
Another written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's Challenge #282: Planes, Trains and Automobiles.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: More silliness.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
A/N: So [](http://zephyr-macabee.insanejournal.com/profile)[**zephyr_macabee**](http://zephyr-macabee.insanejournal.com/) started this whole thing with [Unclear on the Concept](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/959617.html). I continued it with [No Consideration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029143). She replied with [Setting a Good Example](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/960738.html). This is my answer.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Almost There

~

“...because it’s a Muggle vehicle and you _cannot drive_ ,” Severus gritted out.

“How do you know?” Draco had moved from whinging to pouting, arms crossed, his bottom lip protruding. “I’ve read about Muggle automobiles. I’m not ignorant about everything Muggle.”

Severus’ knuckles tightened on the steering wheel.

“You could let him steer,” Harry suggested from the back seat.

Draco, now riding shotgun, twisted to look at Severus. “Yes! What could that hurt?”

_We’re only ten minutes from the motel._ “Very well.”

Reaching over, Draco nudged the gearshift. The van swerved, and Severus groaned as, seconds later, lights flashed behind them.

~


End file.
